


Flame

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ex of Michael's interrupts their date, and sends Gavin into a self-confidence crushing panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

To say Michael was a catch was an understatement. The man was cute, funny, he knew how to fix stuff and he could cook to some extent. Sure he got a little angry a bit quicker than most people, but that just added to his fiery personality.

It wasn't much of a surprise to Gavin when he found out he wasn't the first guy Michael dated, considering all that. Michael had figured out he was bi before high school was over, so he'd had plenty of time to test the waters. Gavin had been introduced to the previously inconceivable option by Michael himself, so he was rather new to it.

So when the two had gone out to a bar Michael liked, it shouldn't have been so jarring to meet one of his old flames. And yet here he was, incredibly tense and forcing a smile as Michael traded words with his once-lover. Maybe the problem was that Gavin hadn't expected the man to be quite that handsome. Rick, as he'd introduced himself as, was as tall as Gavin and twice was thick, most of it muscles. He had a pronounced jaw covered with black stubble, and a shapely nose and deep blue eyes and god if Gavin couldn't find something attractive about every single part of him he could see.

His already pathetic self-esteem went into chaos at the sight of him. How could Michael have been with someone like that and then choose to date himself? He didn't miss how Michael grinned when they locked eyes, Rick made a beeline right to him and pulled him into a tight, shockingly intimate hug. "Michael! I can't believe it, it's been so long. You haven't come around here in a long time." Rick's voice was deep and rumbling, it sent a slight shiver down Gavin's spine just from hearing it. "Rick, wow, it really has been, huh? It's good to see you." Michael seemed normal, smiling at the man who released him from the hug finally and stepped back.

He took a glance at Gavin, before giving Michael and almost smarmy smile. "So, this your new beau? A bit stringy for your taste, no?" he laughed and clapped a hand on Gavin's shoulder. "No offense, bud. Nice to meet you, the name's Rick." Gavin forced out a weak laugh, a small nervous smile on his lips. "No worries. I'm Gavin." he replied quietly, trying to keep face as his insides went haywire. "Hey, he might not be a meathead like you but Gav's definitely got his good qualities." Michael chimed in, putting an arm around Gavin's shoulder and grinning. 

Rick laughed. "I'm sure he does. Bet that accent's one of them, right? You always had interesting tastes, Michael." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing the redhead to flush lightly and hit his arm. "Shut up, you jerk." he retorted, though the smile on his face betrayed his words. Rick smiled back, just staring at Michael for a moment, almost wistfully. He broke himself out of it and cleared his throat, looking away. "Well, I don't want to bother you, I just had to come by and say hello when I saw you. You look great, I'm glad." He pulled Michael into another hug. "You should call me sometime, we can get coffee or something."

"Totally, I've still got your number. It was good to see you too." And with that the buff man left them be. When he was out of sight, Michael sighed, relaxing. "God, what a fucking dick." Gavin looked at him confused. "Wait what, you were all about him, what do you mean?"

Michael snorted, giving Gavin a snarky look. "As if, Rick's a total douche. I dunno what I saw in him. If I was mean to him he would've tried to start a fight or something and I didn't want to ruin our night. He was always super possessive." The redhead sighed, snuggling close to Gavin. "Don't get all upset on me, I'd choose you over him any day. Promise." And suddenly the self-esteem that had been dwindling from meeting Rick was slowly bubbling up inside Gavin again, and he smiled properly. 

"Besides, he tried to grope my ass on that second hug, fucking creep."

"He did what?!"


End file.
